shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
En'enra
|previous affiliation = Unknown |occupation = |previous occupation = Medicine Man |team = Hoodlum Pirates |partner = Unknown |bounty = Not Yet Received |relatives = Unnamed Medicine Man |marital status = Single |devil fruit = Chimei Chimei no Mi |weapon(s) = Pipe Assortment of poisons and herbs |haki = }} En'enra (煙々羅, Enenra; Literally "Lightweight-Fabric Smoke") is the current on board Doctor to the Hoodlum Pirates and a former Spiritualist and Fortune teller. En'enra has joined the Hoodlum Pirates on the grounds that "he will not let either Captain die on his account" and although he won't admit it, he joined them because he respects both of them as something more then just regular men. Appearance Noted for his elven appearance, En'enra sports long blonde colored hair and amber colored eyes that blend with his pale skin and pointed ears. En'enra has a lean build and is obviously not revered for his physical strength but due to his size, En'enra boasts considerable speed. En'enra wears a very unique outfit, consisting of a oddly colored hakama and kosode combination with a floral pattern obi. En'enra has elongated nails that are painted teal, that matches the color of his attire. An assortment of jewelry sits on his neck and wrists, all made of gold and other rare metals. En'enra's signature bandanna sits on his head, violet in color that matches his red colored face paint. Personality & traits Both condescending and harsh to anyone and everyone that he meets, En'enra carries an unusual form of having a superiority complex. En'enra believes that he is a "higher being" than most others and often mocks both ally and opponent for being "savage and mongrel beings". Despite his views towards other people, En'enra is a notoriously skilled Doctor and a genius in the healing arts. He sees himself as an important foundation to his crew and believes that without his help, they couldn't function on a day to day basis. Despite his skills, he detests people who get hurt over frugal reasons and berates them as he treats them for being overly risky and stupid. En'enra is a ruthless man who enjoys watching his opponents suffer on the basis that "it furthers his research and study." Once the student of a Medicine Man, En'enra had forsake his ideology in the name of science and strives to further his knowledge and power. His findings and research has brought En'enra to the creation of hundreds upon hundreds of unique poisons and elixirs that are all unknown to the mortal world making them that much more deadly. His harsh person coupled with his willingness to kill makes En'enra a dangerous opponent, although he rarely enters combat unless it is absolutely necessary. When he does enter the battlefield, En'enra has proven capable enough to incapacitate an entire Navy regiment in a single attack through means of heavy drug usage and his Devil Fruits unique abilities. En'enra is a cruel fighter and likes to draw battles out just so he can archive the information he has learned through the battle. En'enra wants nothing to do with his former life, looking at his past self as weak and commenting that "the life of a Medicine man is a pointless one." To En'enra, the Medicine Man's lifestyle was a crude one that would do nothing more then hinder him in his quest for knowledge and power. In contrast, En'enra believes that what he seeks, lies in the hands of the Hoodlum Pirates and he is willing to bare with them until he can reach his goals. History Synopsis Equipment Scimitar pair: A pair of scimitar wielded by En'enra that he relies on for close-ranged combat. He is not a master in the field of swordplay but can effectively hold his own against most opponents. The scimitar are often coated in a paralyzing toxin that can be administered through even the tiniest of cuts. Pipe: Although not a weapon, En'enra is almost always seen smoking his signature pipe. Powers & abilities The former apprentice to the Medicine Man of the Yōsakura Village, En'enra was instilled with all of his master's teachings and beliefs. A skilled healer and herbalist, En'enra is feared for his ability to take simple ingredients such as tree root and mushroom caps and turn them into devastatingly poisonous weapons and elixirs that could put down an elephant with ease. En'enra is highly knowledgeable when it comes to the Human anatomy and takes great joy in researching the human body. En'enra is noted for his ability to spot out the weaknesses in his opponents through sheer observation and critical thinking. Due to En'enra's background, he is a perfect Doctor among the Hoodlum Pirates and has proved time and time again to be a necessity among their "antics". During an all out battle with another group of Pirates, Rozeluxe Meitzen suffered from his entire left being both mangled and charred. En'enra proved, that through the powers of the Devil Fruit that he ingested, that he could restore a wound of that caliber. According to the Captain of the Hoodlum Pirates, Itsuki Minami, may possibly have the ability to tamper with both Life and Death. En'enra is a highly skilled alchemist as well, having secluded a small corner of the ship for his Alchemic studies aboard Niflheim. Nobody besides En'enra is allowed access into this room, as it houses very dangerous and powerful herbs and other ingredients that only En'enra has the capability to handle. Swordsmanship Specialist: A capable swordsman, En'enra received very little sword training over the course of his still short-life, yet is strong enough to keep up with most swordsman. Wielding a pair of scimitar in battle, En'enra has displayed enough skill to behead a target in a single sweep. Enhanced Senses: After years of honing his senses, En'enra carries with him strong senses that place him on a level that is said to even surpass most Humans. Capable seeing great distances, hearing subtle differences in the air around him and even tasting the difference in certain herbs the Captain of the Hoodlum Pirates has commented that "nothing can get past En'enra's keen sense..." Enhanced Speed: In order to keep alive long enough to keep his allies alive, En'enra has honed his speed to the point where he outmatches most of his fellow Crew members. Darting around the battlefield, it has been said that En'enra "moves as quick as a Hawk and as sudden as Lightning." *'Shinkūho' (真空歩, Empty Step; Literally "Stride across the Emptiness"): A technique that En'enra developed that allows him to "flicker" out of sight and then re-appear at a desired location. Although the technique appears to be a form a Teleportation, it is nothing more then En'enra's true speed at its finest. Trivia * En'enra shares a seiyū and voice actor as Neji Hyūga in the anime Naruto; Steve Staley and Kōichi Tōchika. * En'enra's attire was sewn by himself, as are most of his clothes, something that he takes great pride in. Behind the Scenes En'enra's name comes from the Japanese folklore of the Enenra; a Yōkai that is comprised of smoke and resides in bonfires. En'enra was named as such due to the Enenra's unique trait of appearing from a bonfire and then taking the form of a Human, similar to how En'enra appears out of nowhere due to his immense speed. En'enra's personality is meant to be stylized after the Thalmor from The Elder Scrolls series. The Thalmor are all harsh and condescending beings who feel that they are superior to all others. Category:Hohenheim of Light Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Doctor Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User